El primero
by Rubymoon-Faith
Summary: En respuesta a uno de los retos del País de Agni. La historia del primer avatar está llena de datos que se han perdido con el tiempo... Cada nación la cuenta a su manera, pero… ¿es eso lo que importa?


**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bueno, este fue mi primer intento para cumplir con un reto para la Comunidad de las Lámparas (País de Agni), así que me gustaría que me digan qué opinan...**

**En realidad, esta no era mi idea original para esta historia, pero, tras escribir la leyenda de la creación del mundo y de la diosa elemental en mi historia original, se me dio por escribir la historia del primer avatar, como una historia personal de la creación de ese mundo.**

**De una vez advierto unas cuantas cosas:**

**1-En realidad, se trata de una historia dentro de otra historia, y es más una fábula que otra cosa.**

**2-No me detengo a describir a los personajes (especialmente de los nuevos), pues si no se me iba toda la vida... Las edades también las dejo a su imaginación. En realidad, lo que importaba era la historia.**

**3-La pareja de Toph... Sorry, pero fue algo que leí por ahí en el foro... Y se me dio mejor que lo que aparecía en el comic... (¡Nya! ¡Igual pudo haber sido cualquiera!)  
**

**Espero que la disfruten.**

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
**

**El Primero**

Todos los días eran interesantes para él; el trabajo, las historias, las personas… La combinación de esos elementos podía hacer que un día cualquiera se volviera completamente distinto de todos los anteriores.

Personas de todos los rincones del mundo pasaban por ahí día con día antes de continuar con las faenas por las cuales habían llegado a la ciudad y después de haberlas completado; otros lo visitaban con frecuencia, como si aquello fuera ya una especie de tradición tácita para ellos.

Esa era su vida ahora, y no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo… Aunque a veces se sintiera solo, aún en medio de tantas personas, y extrañara escuchar…

-Buenas tardes, tío… ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

Aquellas palabras lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Justo cuando había estado pensando en él, su sobrino aparecía dentro de su humilde casa de té y, como solía hacer cada vez que lo visitaba, sin importarle que ahora fuera Señor del Fuego, se preparaba para ayudarlo a servir a los clientes.

Sin embargo, esta vez no había venido solo: junto con él venía su esposa y sus amigos, y los hijos de todos ellos.

***

Cuando quedaban pocas mesas qué servir, y viendo que Zuko podía encargarse de lo que faltaba, salió por un momento a la terraza.

Los niños habían ocupado la mayor parte, dispersos por todo el lugar.

Un gran sector de la terraza lo ocupaba la versión en miniatura de la ciudad que Toph había ayudado a construir para que su pequeña sobrina-nieta, Ursa, y Lynn, hija de Sokka y Suki, jugaran con sus muñecas. El otro pedazo lo ocupaban Kuzon, el pequeño de Aang y Katara, y Sai, hijo de Toph y Duke, mientras jugaban a la pelota utilizando lo poco que sabían de aire y tierra control, respectivamente.

Sin embargo, fue uno de ellos quien captó más su atención. Ahí, sentado en un rincón, simplemente observando a los demás con una expresión aburrida, se encontraba Ren, el mayor de los hijos de Zuko.

Conocía la historia; ya Zuko y Mai lo habían puesto al tanto de todo: Cabía la posibilidad de que Ren no llegara a ser un maestro fuego, pues se suponía que para su edad ya debía por lo menos haber dado alguna manifestación de fuego control. Eso lo mantenía excluido de la mayoría de los juegos de los demás, especialmente ahora que su juego favorito comenzaba a ser practicar sus habilidades.

-¿No juegas con los otros?- preguntó, acercándosele.

-No estoy interesado- respondió el niño, con el mismo tono aburrido que tantas veces había escuchado en su madre. Mentía, por supuesto, y no era muy bueno en ello. Ambos lo sabían. –Estoy harto de ser el inútil del grupo… el incompleto… el último… el que sobra…

-Entonces, ¿tienes tiempo para escuchar una historia de un viejo?

-¡Por supuesto!- contestó, un poco más entusiasmado. -¿Puede ser algo sobre…?

Pero no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, pues fue interrumpido por los más pequeños.

Kuzon, quien había escuchado la propuesta con su agudo oído, advirtió a los otros niños, quienes se fueron acercando para escuchar el relato también.

¡Les encantaba escuchar las historias que contaba Iroh! ¡Siempre contaba cosas tan impresionantes! Aquellos eran cuentos que podían imaginarse como si hubieran estado ahí realmente, a los que jugaban una y otra vez sin cansarse, hasta que llegaba la hora de una nueva historia.

-¡Cuéntanos sobre el fin de la guerra!- comenzaron a pedir.

-¡No! ¡Cuéntanos sobre cómo conociste a los dragones!

-¡No! ¡Mejor una sobre el mundo de los espíritus!

Ren trató de alejarse al escuchar el barullo que hacían los demás. Se suponía que aquella historia iba a ser para él pero, como siempre, terminaría escuchando cualquier cosa que los más pequeños quisieran.

-Dejemos que esta vez sea Ren quien elija la historia- dijo Iroh, para su sorpresa.

-Pero… ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué Ren?- comenzaron a protestar los otros.

-Nada de peros… Esta historia es para Ren. Se la prometí a él, después de todo. ¡Anda, muchacho, dime sobre qué será la historia de hoy!

-Quiero que me cuentes sobre el primer avatar- respondió el muchacho, sin pensarlo dos veces.

La historia del primer avatar… Sabía que su sobrino-nieto no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles, así como no lo hacía cuando jugaba Pai Sho contra él, pero aquello era todo un reto.

Se rascó la barba un par de veces, mientras pensaba en cómo contarles algo sobre lo que sabía tan poco. Sin embargo, tal vez ellos ya le habían dado la forma de hacerlo.

-El primer avatar… Bien… Veamos… ¿Cómo iniciaba la historia?... ¡Ah, sí!... Como todos sabemos, el Universo existió primero, y de él fueron surgiendo los espíritus.

Se dice que los espíritus de los grandes poderes del aire, el agua, el fuego y la tierra crearon nuestro mundo trabajando juntos, de manera que todo estuviera en completo balance, sin que uno prevaleciera sobre los otros.

Fueron ellos quienes dieron vida a todo lo que existe sobre la tierra y se dice que, de entre las fuerzas que controlaban, crearon a los primeros maestros elementales: los tejones-topo, los dragones, la luna y el océano y los bisontes voladores.

En aquel entonces, los humanos no tenían poderes; los fueron obteniendo de acuerdo con la voluntad de los primeros maestros. Así surgieron los maestros tierra, diversos, fuertes y persistentes; los maestros fuego, poderosos, enérgicos, con fuerza de voluntad y de carácter que les permite conseguir lo que quieren; los maestros agua, capaces de adaptarse a muchas cosas, con gran sentido de comunidad y amor; y los maestros aire, pacíficos y libres.

Por muchos años los llamados "hijos de los grandes poderes" vivieron en paz; sin embargo, como bien sabemos, la paz no dura para siempre y, conforme aumentaba la cantidad de maestros elementales sobre el mundo, aumentaban también los conflictos entre ellos; las batallas por dominar el espacio, o simplemente por demostrar la superioridad de un elemento sobre otro.

A partir de ahí, se dio la separación del mundo en las cuatro grandes naciones: las Tribus Agua, los Templos Aire, el Reino Tierra y la Nación del Fuego. Esto marcó la separación del mundo en sus componentes fundamentales.

Pero, aún separados los maestros de los elementos en sus respectivas tierras, los conflictos no cesaron.

El Universo y sus espíritus, entonces, decidieron hacer una última creación, para recordarle al mundo que había surgido de los cuatro elementos trabajando como uno solo. Así, tomaron lo que sus hijos consideraban los restos insignificantes de sus poderes y les dieron forma y vida humanas. De esa manera surgió el primer avatar, maestro de los cuatro elementos y el único nexo entre este mundo y los espíritus por los que fue creado.

La presencia del avatar sobre el mundo hizo que los conflictos entre las naciones disminuyeran; sin embargo, no pudo hacer que las cuatro naciones volvieran a ser una. Entonces, a su muerte, el Universo y sus espíritus decidieron que, en adelante, el avatar continuaría reencarnando en una nación diferente en cada una de sus vidas, para que no se creyera que favorecían a una de ellas… Y su deber sería reestablecer el balance en el mundo, cada vez que el conflicto amenazara con romper el equilibrio que se había logrado.

-Pero… ¿qué nación inició el ciclo?- preguntó Sai.

-Y… el primer avatar… ¿era hombre o mujer?- preguntó Lynn.

-Esos son datos que se han perdido con el tiempo- respondió, mirando al grupo de niños. –Un muchacho de la Tribu Agua; una chica de la Nación del Fuego; un hombre del Reino Tierra; una pequeña nómada aire… Cada nación la cuenta a su manera, pero… ¿es eso lo que importa?

-No en realidad- respondió Ren. –Lo que importa realmente es el propósito con el que fue creado el avatar, y la manera en que lo fue. ¿Cierto, tío?

-¡Por supuesto!- respondió con una sonrisa. Siempre lo impresionaba la rapidez con que trabajaba la mente de aquel chico. –Los cuatro elementos trabajando como uno solo, surgidos de lo más pequeño, de lo que nadie creía que sirviera.

Aún pensativos, los niños fueron levantándose lentamente del suelo para retomar sus actividades. Sin embargo, una de ellos se quedó atrás, después de una corta conversación con los demás.

-Ven a jugar con nosotros, Ren- dijo tímidamente su hermana. -¿Por favor? Prometemos jugar sin poderes, para que puedas venir también.

El muchachito se volvió hacia el viejo y sonrió, antes de correr hacia donde los otros niños esperaban.

***

-Está mucho más feliz que hace un rato… ¿Cómo lo logras?

Zuko salía del establecimiento, cargando una bandeja con una humeante taza de té de jazmín y un plato repleto de golosinas para los niños.

Desde temprano había notado que había problemas entre los niños, especialmente con Ren, pero ahora estaban nuevamente jugando todos juntos.

-Algunas leyendas, uno que otro invento para rellenar… La mejor historia que se me ha ocurrido hasta ahora, definitivamente- respondió satisfecho.

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**¡Fin de la historia!**

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció?**

**Ya saben, ¡me encanta recibir sus comentarios!**

**¡Saludos!**

**Ruby.  
**


End file.
